Throne of Lies and Hurt
by ThunderingShadow
Summary: What if Celaena was never thrown into the Endovier? What if she's was given a type of punishment? And if she was, what was that punishment? Find out in a Throne of Lies and Hurt.
1. Chapter 1

_**Celaena Sardothien:**_

The grass whistled past, the earth further silencing my already ghost-like footsteps, and the night sky flowed through the treetops above. The daggers in my midnight black shin high boots pressed comfortingly against my lower hamstrings, as I ran through the dense, ironbark forest just outside the city. A few strands of my tight braid inside of the black wooden cloak's hood had fallen out, and the almost platinum blonde colour danced and shone in the faint moonlight coming through the gaps in the tree branches as I ran effortlessly, jumping and landing over fallen logs with the grace and quietness that most seemed unnatural. I slowed down a notch, as I came to yet another patch of dried brambles and bushes, and out of the corner of my eye I spied a faint yellow light through the surroundings. The light was coming from a lantern, strung in the low branches of a young fern tree. I sank into a practiced crouch in the shadows, and tucked in the strands of hair hastily whilst keeping my movements minimal, all the while keeping alert. I was aware that I had a time limit, so I scanned for tracks, broken twigs, anything that looked out of the ordinary… aside from the fern tree that was growing close to the middle of this Ironbark forest.

A rustle in the brambles came from about three metres away. A normal person would immediately jump to their feet and look, but I'm not normal. I dropped to my stomach as quick and skilful the wind would stop, and waited. The brambles stop rustling, and out jumped a fox. The rusty, dark red fur against the sharp, intruding white of the ears were pointed forward as the glaring, glinting black nose snuffled around quietly, and moved forward, padding with caution. Taking a few more paw steps closer, a little click sounded through the forest before the fox was shot down from above. I took in a sharp breath through my nose and stared at the spot where the fox's carcass lay, blood quickly blooming through the rustic fur, like a ruby red rose flowers in the spring.

The dead body lay a metre from the ring of light the lantern casts around the fern tree, and the bottom of the trees that had created a circular disk around the fern. I rolled slightly to my left just in time to miss being splattered by a dark, dappled grey horse, recklessly ridden by an identical rider covered in dark grey. The horse and rider trotted slowly into the ring of light without being shot and the rider dropped heavily from the saddle, looking around at the forest around him (It was a male, I had decided) and I caught a flash of hauntingly familiar eyes. They were the striking, royal blue Hallivard eyes, topped with dark eyebrows. I could faintly see the ends of his black hair poking out from underneath the hood of his cloak. Then, a name shoved through to the front of my thoughts. Dorian Hallivard, Crown Prince of Adarlan.

I inhaled a short, sharp breath as the Crown Prince bent down to study the fox corpse and I moved my arm down to my hip, pulling a shining, sharp, well crafted and balanced, twin steel daggers, each the size of my elbow down to my hand. The Prince must have sensed something otherwise he wouldn't have flicked his head to the side. I rose to my knees and walked hunched over, stalking towards my right, making it behind his horse, and going diagonally beside it so that it could see me. I moved my hand along its neck and it moved off to our left. Dorian then whirled around to face his horse, open mouthed to calm it, but I was there, daggers at the ready. With a small flick of the wrist, the dagger in my left hand flashed into the light, blinding the Prince momentarily and causing him to stumble back. I struck, slicing down his side, going through his cloak and the clothes beneath, finding the skin and continuing down. The horse jumped aside as Dorian cried out and fell onto his back. I brought up my left hand, dagger still there and shook of my hood and hissed:

"This, is for what your father did. And this, is for your pathetic Captain Westfall." I choked out around clenched teeth, a solid stone in my throat from the emotions the memory brought. As I finished the sentence, I swung my arms up in a circle and brought them down to his heart. I lent down next to his ear and whispered in a harsh voice "My name is Celanea Sardothien, Adarlans Assassin."

Dorians eyes widened in comprehension, and then died gazing into the ice blue with golden fleck eyes of Hell itself. As he lay dead to the world, I raised to my steadily to my feet, and walked to the dappled grey horse, cleaning the blood and little pieces of cloth and cloak from the blades. After they were finished, I slipped them into their sheaths and moved to the right of the horse and read the name on the bridle, Jackrabbit. I whispered soothingly to it as I mounted. I was about to ask Jackrabbit to move on, when there was a sharp bark behind me. Jackrabbit spooked, wanted to bolt, but I held him back and faced the owner.

"Fleetfoot!" I whispered, recognising my young four-legged companion. "Where's Nehemia? Seek Nehemia, girl!" I smiled as the young pup immediately spun and raced off into the forest. I turned, following Fleetfoot and the trail began.

Soon, we were back at our makeshift camp, set on the border of the Ironbark forest and about a kilometre from the nearest path towards Adarlan. I pulled Jackrabbit to a sleek halt, and true to his name, he stopped the fast canter we had been traveling in immediately, without hesitation. I could see Fleetfoot was uncertain about something, and I could smell something I had grown up with. The metallic tang and taste of blood. I whistled for Fleet, and she heeled instantly. Jackrabbit stood perfectly fine as Fleet sat beside his left hoof as I scanned around us. I nudged Jackrabbit slightly and he moved forward at a walking pace with Fleetfoot trailing beside us, and all of us trudged around the makeshift camp. We walked a few metres pulling up short at the body. All I could do to stop myself from vomiting was look away, as Jackrabbit snorted and Fleetfoot yelped in anger.

The throat had been torn to shreds, clothes ripped and tattered, the chest had been hacked apart and the insides had been taken out and placed in a neat pile next to the body. The only thing I could recognise about who this person was, were the eyes and the face. The former human, was mine and Fleetfoot's friend and camp-mate: Nehemia. I choked out a sob and fell from the saddle to her side, apologising to her repeatedly. The tears were falling without mercy, dropping like kisses onto Nehemia's cheeks, and slipping down like the morning dew on glass blades. Fleetfoot had come up beside me, her nose pressing into my side whilst pawing gently at Nehemia. Her whine filled the air along side my sobs and apologies. Fleet then licked my arm and I struggled to look at her through the ocean of tears. I could make out the slight shape and colour of a folded up piece of paper rolled around one of her front paws and I took it. I unraveled the paper and read its contents quickly, barely holding my rage.

At the end of the letter, I held in in my hand and glared at it with unhidden hatred boiling in my eyes. I then bent down to Nehemia's head and kissed it gently, thanking her for everything she has done for me during the past years. I then stood up, still with the hatred blazing in my eyes and looked to the moon, and roared my loss, my grief, my pain and love towards the moon. I made sure it was loud enough for Chaol, King Hallivard and everyone else alive that was on my killing list to hear and scare the hell out of them.

When finished, I turned to my companions and nodded. I then whispered to them with unchecked venom in my voice:

"Let's go give the King an early birthday present." I mounted Jackrabbit, calling Fleetfoot and took of galloping towards the path to Adarlan, Fleetfoot at my side, and death shadowing at our heels, promising to come out and play.

 ** _Chaol Westfall:_**

I was riding back to the Glass Castle with the remaining members of the platoon the King sent out, when an earth shattering roar split through the air and the atmosphere around us. It caused the horses to buck and rear in panic, riders falling to the ground, when a cloaked rider astride a familiar dappled grey royal horse came crashing through the forest line, a golden brown dog at their side. I turned my own horse to face the rider on Jackrabbit, when the cloak hood fell, brandishing a familiar silvery blonde hair.

Celaena Sardothien had arrived, and dark death was promised in her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chaol Westfall:**_

 _Celaena Sardothien had arrived, and dark death was promised in her eyes._

Celaena looked unnaturally and terrifyingly beautiful, even in a terrible situation, with her silver hair falling maddeningly out of her braid, her boots had little drops of mud on them, teeth bared in a snarl, and her eyes. Gods, her ice blue with golden flecked, hell raising eyes were filled with such hate and death. She hissed in a reptile way, and leapt at the the few soldiers still on their mounts, taking them down with graceful ease. In the dim light, I could only see the silvery hair and the quicksilver glints of her twin daggers slashing through the air like lightning.

I couldn't help but watch helplessly, holding the reins of my steed clenched and unnerving the poor horse. I heard a low growl behind me, under the pitiful cries of the Kings men falling under Celaena's blades, and then golden brown fur flashed past and inserted itself into battle. I watched with my mouth falling open as Fleetfoot jumped into the onslaught and chomped down on the fallen soldiers necks, causing their wind pipes to collapse instantly. I half drew my sword but it fell back into the scabbard as Celaena turned to face me front on, cold fury boiling in her eyes, blood specked on her cheeks.

I was about to choke out her name, when I was thrown backwards, out of the saddle. I landed terribly, with a wet crack and I heard something snap close by. A hot, sticky fluid began flowing down my head and puddling on the ground, soaking my hair with my blood as well. I looked up to get a face full of stinking hot, flesh rotting breath misting over me, and fangs right up against my nose. I growl rumbled down, dangerously low in Fleetfoot's throat and I tried to eat my fear. Footsteps sounded next to my head and I heard tsk-ing.

"Chaol, Chaol, Chaol. Look what was brought upon you. A girl who you believed when we first met, who you believed to be innocent, and now she has changed so much since that day." A low sarcastic chuckle. "What did you ever think, Chaol? That the girl you thought of me to be, was a selfish, spoilt, little piece of shit?" Fleetfoot shifted slightly to the side and brought her head up. A dagger replaced the fangs. I looked up, and there, was Celaena Sardothien, Adarlan's Assassin, one of the few people who survived the King of Adarlan's wraith, and the girl that my heart belonged to; whether she liked it or not.

I took a long, slow breath and tried to calm my roaring heartbeat. "Celaena. Is this really that necessary?"

Her answering grin was all I needed for my answer.

"Celaena," I repeated. "Please, call off Fleetfoot and Goddamn it, let me sit up. Also can we try to at least have a civilised conversation?" I stared at her hard in the eyes, whilst trying to to wither at her slicing stare.

She huffed out a laugh and brought the dagger closer, bitting into the soft flesh of my neck, causing a volcanic eruption of blood to start. "I don't think even for a moment, that you deserve civilised attention, Captain. After what you put me through, forcing me against my will to the King, making me sit that fateful trial in front of the Hallivards, and betraying my trust, my friendship, my - " she bit back an oncoming snarl, but her fierce gaze faulted for a millisecond, probably remembering that dreadful day, where I had no power to stop the trial. "My feel – emotions for how I felt towards you," Celaena continued, "Were ripped away – destroyed by your selfishness, and fear, of what the King could do to you." She took a quick breath, trying to calm herself.

I just gaped at her, my thoughts screaming at me to disagree, to argue with her, but my mouth didn't work with me. I just looked at her dumbly, watching her glare at me, like she had the power of the sun, and burning me from the inside out. "Celaena," I breathed, and she lent forward to spit in my face a remark, but I beat her to the start. I ignored the dagger pressing into empty neck, and kissed her.

 ** _Celaena Sardothien:_**

It was a massive shock, Chaol's lips finding their way to mine. He was putting himself at risk of death, like I was tossing up doing or not. But, as I tried to fight him, Chaol gently pushed my hand holding the dagger away from his neck and I dropped it at the same time he pushed Fleetfoot softly off his chest. I felt that Fleetfoot didn't fight him, and imagined that she went straight over to Jackrabbit and sat down, and was staring at us, like _What the hell is wrong with you humans? Why is Chaol licking Celaena?_

I had to grin at the thought, and then I focused wholly on Chaol and the kiss. I fought against myself, one side not wanting to continue, but the other was saying _Go! Continue Celaena!_ _You've missed him so much!_ I sighed inwardly. To hell with the consequences. I stoped the hesitation, and deepened the kiss, making sure I poured my all my love and longing into it. Chaol answered it, and I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly, crushing his lips against mine, emotions flying everywhere. I growled and flipped us over, so I was on my back, next to the dagger, and Chaol was straddling me.

Chaol tore his lips off mine and began trailing his mouth down my chin, turning down towards my neck, all the while his tongue shadowing his mouth. I gasped for beneath and arched my back at the touch, and Chaol grinned. His hands fell to the top of my belt, where my shirt was just hanging out and Chaol paused, looking up at me. I was trembling. I needed, I wanted Chaol more than I imagined, and I nodded to him, throwing away the thought of we need to do this somewhere else, at some other time, as the hand plunged into my shirt, untucking it from the belt and soon the second hand hand joined in, trailing up my hips, circling towards by bra and the first bit of treasure that Chaol was seeking. This mouth slammed onto mine, desperate, hungry and protective. I fired it back at him and he snarled softly.

Another thought popped into my head: _The King was probably waiting for Chaol at the Glass Palace. But, I had been longing for him since the day I was thrown from Adarlan._ I shoved the thought away like the first one, as Chaol had reached the treasures. One of his hands at least had found the first treasure, but the second one was searching for the other. I groaned into his mouth and he opened up. I slid my tongue along his tongue and his teeth, earning myself the pleasure of his own groan. I used this moment to send my hands trailing along his back, my left hand digging the nails into the lower back, and my other sliding underneath him, fingering the button of his pants, taunting him.

Chaol took his mouth of mine, panting. "Celaena," he whispered, his voice hoarse. "We can't do this now, not here. The King will look for my platoon, he probably already sent another out." His eyes were full of fear and pleading, begging me to not do this here; to wait for another time, with no interruptions and no incidental interruptions.

I nodded, understanding, and Chaol slid his hands out from my shirt and rolled off me smoothly. I grinned at how flustered he looked, and I swallowed a growl. I should have killed him by now, yet my feelings got in the way. Again. I laughed quietly and looked over to Fleetfoot. Sure enough, she had the look I had pictured on her muzzle and I huffed out another laugh. Chaol looked over at me, eyes dancing with unshared laughter. I was about to speak to him, when a dangerous growl shook through Fleetfoot. Alarmed, I snatched my dropped dagger up and leapt to my feet. I debated with myself quickly, about whether or not I should run to Jackrabbit and Fleet, leaving Chaol and the bodies. But I stayed, and dropped into an expert fighters stance and hauled my hood up, covering my facial features.

"Chaol, get up and look like your trying to fight me. Now." I whispered hurriedly. It was lucky that he obeyed without a question instantly or it would have been very awkward to explain to Duke Perrington, who strode out from the forest-line and into the middle of the path (dressed in what he thought was perfect hunting attire), grinning like a cat how had hunted down its first prey and was bidding for time, before delivering the killing blow.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry that it was been a while since I posted a chapter and also that this one was so long. Got a bit carried away. I will try and see if I can post one twice every week, perhaps Mondays and Thursdays (Australian Time). Hope you guys are enjoying the story, and feel free to give me any criticism or things that I can add, because I'm still new to this. So, yeah. Thanks again for reading, and I will get back to you guys soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Duke Perrington, strode out from the forest-line and into the middle of the path (dressed in what he thought was perfect hunting attire), grinning like a cat who had hunted down its first prey and was bidding for time, before delivering the killing blow._

 _ **Celaena Sardothien:**_

Perrington watched us silently, waiting, toying with us. I blocked him out and focused on Chaol. The blood from the cut on the back of his head trickled down his neck as he moved fluidly to the opposite direction as me. I could see the thoughts flying around in his mind and I had to sympathise for him. I had to act now, before the Duke realised I was bidding for time. I flicked my wrist, and Chaol jumped back, startled. I leapt towards him, daggers in hand. Chaol fumbled for a weapon desperately, and found a fallen soldier's already unsheathed sword. He brought it up just in time as I landed, bringing down the daggers onto his borrowed sword. He grunted at the impact and I danced back, ready to launch again. I could see in his eyes that he was hurt, physically and mentally, and in a panic.

Chaol brought his sword around in a controlled arch and I met it, the metal howling at the impact. We struggled against each other, both trying to overpower each other. I leant closer to Chaol and tried to whisper:

"Please, go along with this. I'll explain later if we have time." I filled my eyes with heartfelt emotion and love. "Please, Chaol. Work with me."

He stared at me blankly and shook his head. "Never!" He roared, loud enough to fill the air around us and flittered back, causing me to stumble. He took it to an advantage, and punched me in the side. I knew he had understood what I had meant, when I felt him hold back in the punch, but I still was forced back.

I snarled in an animalistic way and launched myself at Chaol. I aimed low, at his knees, and made contact. The impact caused Chaol to fall and he rolled safely, avoiding narrowly injuring his head further. My daggers flashed against the moonlight, as I landed on his chest, one knee pinning him there, and the other leaning on the ground. I placed one of my daggers at his neck, the other above about forty centimetres above his head.

"Chaol," I whispered. "I'm so, so sorry about this." I managed to get out before Duke Perrington advanced towards us, slowly, sarcastically clapping.

"Well fought, Captain. But your still defeated by an eighteen year old girl." He drawled. Chaol bared his teeth at him, eyes burning with hate. "Now, now, Chaol. Where are your manners? Or is your pride swallowing your conscience?"

I couldn't bare doing this to Chaol, but I had to keep it up for now. "Duke Perrington," I addressed him, and his head whipped to me. "Shall the Captain come with me for the journey back?"

"That is _m'Lord_ , to you, _Girl_." Perrington spat. "And yes, keep this piece of crap with you. I don't need him ruining my new equipment! Or, this new hunting fashion She gave me." His eyes gleamed with pride and I had to bite my tongue to stop the remark. I nodded instead and sheathed my daggers. I then hauled Chaol up and clenched his arm in my hand as I dragged him to the trees.

The Duke watched as I sat Chaol down, and tore a scrap of my cloak and wrapped it around Chaol's head, trying to stop the blood flow. Then, deciding his attention and tolerance of me was overused, Perrington served the surroundings, taking in the dead, the trampled grass, the pieces of dirt thrown everywhere, the hoof-prints leading away from the clearing. Perrington snorted and called for his horse. A cloaked being came from the shadows, leading the Duke's tanned brown horse toward him, the gold tack gleaming in the light.

"Chaol," I whispered hurriedly. "Thanks for believing me. I know that this is confusing for you, but work with me for a little while longer, when we are away from prying eyes, and I will explain everything."

Chaol nodded. "One thing I don't understand, though. Why did Perrington almost slaughter you, when you apparently called him by the incorrect title?" He tilted his head slightly to the side, almost like a confused puppy. I grinned slightly.

"Chaol, I can't tell you too much, but I can tell you this: the King lied during my trial. He shipped me off to another 'master'," I spat the word out, face twisting with hate. "One that no one would expect him to have contact with. I'm sorry. That's all I can say now, without being overheard." I turned to glare at the cloaked figure, quietly discussing something with the Duke.

As I fixed my glare on the figure, I saw the cloaked body shift slightly to the side, so that they could watch me warily from a distance, whilst still staying with Perrington. I did spy though, a small, silver hair clinging to the back left shoulder of the cloak.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry for the short chapter last time, I had basically no spare time on my hands, visits from family, and a whole week worth of tests. It was** ** _crazy_** **. Anyway, at least I got a chapter out, right? Ha ha. Anyway, so last time, Duke Perrington came into the story. What do you reckon is going to happen? Who is that mysterious cloaked figure? And who is** ** _She_** **? Well, all will be revealed soon. Stay with me guys! I'll shut up now, so you guys can read the chapter. Sorry, I just thought that I should do something a little different today. Ok. I'm shutting up now.**

* * *

As _I fixed my glare on the figure, I saw the cloaked body shift slightly to the side, so that they could watch me warily from a distance, whilst still staying with Perrington. I did spy though, a small, silver hair clinging to the back left shoulder of the cloak._

 _A few minutes later…_

 ** _Chaol Westfall:_**

Celaena had tied my wrists and ankles together tightly and effectively, with sorrow and sympathy high in her eyes. Then, she hauled me up with no apparent effort. It occurred to me that she had been trained some more, gotten stronger and perhaps more fluid and light on her toes. After she had me on my feet, she whistled for Fleetfoot, who herded Jackrabbit over to us. Patting Fleetfoot's head, she helped me up onto the saddle, face towards the rider. After I was settled, she went around out of my view so a few seconds, before she appeared with some more rope in place. She then set about to tie me onto Jackrabbit, whilst glancing around at the Duke and his company. It was obvious that she detested them strongly, but was curious about the cloaked figure.

In under one minute, she had me tied down appropriately with some movement room, and mounted smoothly. She looked down at me and grinned devilishly and narrowed her eyes playfully.

"Don't play around, now, Captain." She teased. "I'm sensitive to slight movements when riding."

I growled, flushing a little at how she positioned herself to be right in front of me, taunting and teasing me. I squirmed a little, and moved to face the night sky. I was rewarded with a little laugh, before the happiness melted from view and Celaena turned Jackrabbit towards Duke Perrington and the figure.

"M'Lord," Celaena sneered, looking down at him, eyes cold, almost reptile-like. "Are you ready, or still going to gossip?"

The Duke flushed purple angrily, his sausage-like fingers clenching into a clumsy fist and he snarled at Celaena. "Watch your mouth, Assassin, or She will have you begging for the life you never had as a child."

The cloaked figure rumbled a laugh that had his form shaking, whilst Celaena visibly tensed and her fingers clenched on the reins. It was obvious that she was debating killing him there, but she leashed her temper in and turned Jackrabbit away, and started on down the road, heading south and away from Adarlan, Fleetfoot scurrying behind us. The Duke soundly swore, and rushed to mount his horse, whilst the black cloak disappeared into the forest.

I gaped, and was going to ask Celaena how, but the look on Celaena's face told me not to. I held my tongue, and let Celaena lead on to where our destination. Duke Perrington cantered up beside us, and Jackrabbit sped up, changing from a slow canter to a smooth, silky gallop, racing in front of Perrington. Looking up at Celaena, her face was lit up in delight at the exhilarating speed of Jackrabbit's pace, the wind whistling through her long, braided hair, and the dark cloak billowing out behind her, like a dark, soulless cloud. I laughed quietly, and settled in for a long ride, pressing up against Celaena to provide some comfort for her and also myself.

 _A few hours later…_

 ** _Celaena Sardothien:_**

Our little ' _party_ ' as you could call it, was nearing my imprisonment area. Chaol had fallen asleep not even halfway through the ride. I had to smirk while I listened to his small snores filling the silent area around us. A little while back, the forest had started to thin, leaving us in dense, open grasslands. Few trees filled the area, providing little shelter, and the sun slowly rose in our faces, bathing the sky in a light pinky red colour. The cloaked figure ran quietly beside us, almost nothing but a shadow trailing the owner. I almost forgot he was there most of the time, but when I did, he always came into my peripheral view. I shuddered, and continued moving with Jackrabbit's canter. I had to admit, I was impressed at his stamina. Jackrabbit had almost travelled one and a half hours at a full gallop. I still was trying to work out how he did that mentally.

Finally there was that change in the air I had become used to whilst here. We then passed through something almost like an invisible barrier. But it was a magic barrier. I flinched as when we passed through, bones in my body changed, elongated, and my ear became tingly for a second, before I could hear infinitely better than any human. I heard the Duke's breaths, the hoof eats of the horses, the groaning of the saddle leather, more of Chaol's snores, Fleetfoot running beside us, and the calm breathing of the cloaked Fae beside me. His footsteps were almost as silent as the night that was slowly retreating overhead. I started to get curious again of what he looked like, but I hauled my focus back on the road ahead.

We passed a few small villages, the small hut thatched roofs sticking up in the air, the brown bricks being painted lighter by the rising sun. We turned away from them, and passed into the neighbouring forest, following a faint trail up a few hills, passing through a clearing or two, and finding a little pebbled path. We followed the path for a little while, until the palace came into view. We halted the horses to give them a little break, and I dismounted, leading Jackrabbit into a shaded spot were the castle was blocked from view. I hesitated, debating on how I was going to explain this to Chaol when he woke, but I pushed through, and shook his shoulder gently.

Chaol woke with a start, eyes flaring open and head darting around with a panicked expression. He then must have remembered that he was with me, and tied to Jackrabbit, so he stopped jolting around stared at me, horror, hurt and pain flooding his eyes. I felt tears welling in my eyes as he stared at me and whispered:

"You're _Fae_?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys - sorry for the long gap between the last chapter and this one! I had a whole stack of work the entire time, and I was away on the weekend (on a camp for one of my activities I do). Thanks for staying with me guys, and I will try to make it up to you guys. Somehow. Haha. Anyway, I will shut up now, so you guys can read the chapter. Read on, my readers, and see you next chapter!**

* * *

 _"You're Fae?"_

 ** _Aelin/Celaena Sardothien:_**

The tears fell silently, and I let them. Chaol didn't move an inch to stop them either, just sat there watching the tears fall. With my braid, my ears showed clearly, my arms and legs were longer and more muscular, and my other features were sharper, more beautiful and dangerous.

"How long?" Chaol demanded, voice hoarse. "How long have you known? How long have you kept this from me?" His voice cracked on the last word.

"Since I was thrown from Adarlan." My voice held strong, surprising me. "I knew before that though, that I possessed magic."

"When?" He hissed.

I sighed. "I grew up knowing that I had magic. But I had no idea that I was of Fae heritage, until She turned me, with her magic."

Chaol was silent for a second. "Who is She?"

I opened my mouth, but the male Fae came through the trees, his hood still shadowing his facial features.

"She awaits. And you do not want to keep her waiting, from your personal experience, Aelin." His voice was gravelly, sharp and sarcastic. I flinched, finally remembering who the figure was.

"Dear Rowan," I drawled. "Shouldn't you be licking the Duke's shoes? They were awfully muddy when I last saw them." I smiled sweetly.

Rowan snarled, and moved with fluid Fae swiftness towards me, his hands at ready to grab my throat to remind me of my superiors, knowing him, but I dodged, and threw my fist out, making contact with the side of his face. The impact make the sound of a thunderclap, and Rowan fell to the side, whilst Chaol flinched away. Rowan rolled and spun, glaring at me, an angry red welt forming on his right cheek. He snarled again and spat a clump of blood out.

"She won't be happy if she finds her _play thing_ all battered and bloody, will she?" I sneered. "She-"

An earth shattering, building crumbling, roar spilt the air, and Chaol yelled in fright. Then, an unnaturally large, dark shadow, both physical and magically, sped across the sky. Fleetfoot was instantly up on her paws and growling, her fur standing on edge, making her almost look like a large, golden brown wolf. Massive, booming wing beats disturbed the calm air around us, and Jackrabbit snorted in alarm. I shushed him, soothing, and focused on the deafening wingbeats. Then, the earth shattering roar sounded again, and the sound of grass being crushed filled my Fae ears, and the smell of broken grass filled my nostrils.

Rowan shot forward, out of the tree line to investigate what the noise was, just as the Duke ran through towards us, his eyes filled with obvious fear and I smelt piss on him. His horse was trotting next to him, the reins knotted in Duke Perrington's sausage fingers. I tried focusing on the air around us, to see if there was any other changes, but the sight of the Duke, was very hard to ignore. His 'hunting attire' used to have a shiny, golden glow, but now, it was filthy and dirty, marked and the glow dulled. He had lost his cloak somewhere, but the look of his fat rolling everywhere, I had to let out a small chuckle.

After a second or two (ok, more like fifteen), I walked forward, going in the direction that Rowan had gone only shortly before. Fleetfoot paced beside me, and we broke through the trees. As soon as we were through, Fleetfoot jumped in front of me, stopping me short. Her hackled were up, causing her to look twice her size, and as vicious as the beast just mere metres away from us. The beast in front of us, was smaller than the others I have seen, but had scar marks almost bathing the length of it. I flicked my eyes over to my left, and Rowan was there, tensed and ready to fling himself at the beast. He was down in a half crouch and reaching discreetly for one of his hidden weapons somewhere in the folds of his cloak.

The air around us sparked with uneasy silence, with predators judging predators. I felt Fleetfoot bracing herself to protect me at all costs, and my heart went out to her, even though she might not realise it.

"Aelin," A voice cut through the tense air drowning us. "Maeve awaits for no one." I snarled alongside Fleetfoot at her name. The rider smirked at me, showing iron fangs. She had positioned herself so that the rising sun now flashed in the sun and reflected into out eyes. "Even you should know that, though with the amount of direct orders you have disobeyed, I wouldn't blame her to punish you." The rider hurled the insult straight towards me, but I deflected it.

"Hmph, I would have thought that even you, Manon, wouldn't be such a sucker for Maeve. After all, she was the one in charge of the wyvern battles, and first introduced them to you witches. And if I remember correctly, which I _do_ , Maeve is also to blame for the horrid way you first saw Abraxos." Manon seethed went I fired the insult at her face, and I grinned smugly.

I felt Jackrabbit being led forward by a now free Chaol, whilst the Duke was somewhere else, probably pissing himself from fright. I curled my right hand into a fist, and I heard Chaol stop, understanding the signal. I then heard his clothing shift slightly, and his quick and quiet intake of breath. The clothing shifted again he was still again. I focused again on Manon, and addressed her.

"What is it that the ' _oh so high and mighty_ ', Maeve needs now?" I sneered.

"Well, her dear Rowan should know that, shouldn't you Rowan?" The iron teeth flashed again.

I whipped my head towards Rowan as he slightly winced. He turned and met my eyes, and there was a brief slash of guilt and pain welling there. I bared my teeth, not keeping my temper in check at all, as Fleetfoot's entire body rumbled with a fear causing growl. I made my eyes meet Manon's and ground out barely loud enough for her to hear:

"Move your worm out of the way, so we can go and get this stupid thing over and done with."

Manon just grinned all the wider and took to the skies, roaring in unison with Abraxos, probably going to grovel at Maeve's feet and tell her what just happened.

I turned towards Chaol, whose face had turned a creamy white.

" _What_ was _that_?" He whispered.

I smiled grimly. "That, is one of Maeve's ' _minions_ ' or _allies_ , as she calls them."

"Is May-eve," He struggled on the name, and I had to smile slightly. "Is that Her? Or She, as you called her before?"

I nodded slightly and walked forward, signalling to everyone to continue moving. I then remembered something, and called over my shoulder to Rowan.

"Rowan, do be a good little chick and get the Duke for me?"

I heard him hiss at me, but he went off to get the Duke anyways. I roared with laughter, and continued on walking.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I know I updated a Throne of Lies and Hurt the other day, but as I haven't been posting too often so far, I decided that I would post as much as I can over the long weekend we are having at the moment (other than baking a motsa of Chocolate Strawberry brownies...). So, I hope that you readers are enjoying your enlonged weekend, and I hope that you enjoy the chapter! I think I have already said this, but thanks for sticking with me on making a Throne of Lies and Hurt! Anyways, I better let you get on with the chapter, so here you guys go!**

* * *

 _"Rowan, do be a good little chick and get the Duke for me?"_

 _I heard him hiss at me, but he went off to get the Duke anyways. I roared with laughter, and continued on walking._

 ** _Rowan Whitethorn:_**

As soon as Aelin was a fair distance away, and I was sure that Chaol had stopped throwing curious glances and angry glares that reminded me of a two-year old, I chucked to myself, jumped upward, and changed to my hawk form. Spiralling up for a few seconds, I then snapped out my wings and levelled myself out, before going into a predatory swoop. Then, just for the fun of it, I loosed a screaming hawk call and dipped a little lower down, so that my tucked legs skimmed softly against the top layer of leaves. Then, having enough of playing around, I located quickly where the stupid mortal Duke was, and flew swiftly towards him.

Of course, being the mortal he is, the Duke wouldn't have known that you should never go into an immortal forest by yourself, or you could suffer greatly. Almost at the same time I reached him, he let out a screeching wail of fear. Sighing, I shot forward and formed back to my Fae body mid flight and crashed into the skinwalkers. They screeched in panic as I landed and spun around with my blades in hand. Strike, spin, jump, strike, spin, jump I chanted mentally. Soon enough, the skinwalkers were dead, and I turned on my heel, grabbing the Duke as I passed, and powered forward, not caring if he smelt of piss and looked at me with true fear in his eyes.

I huffed slightly, and still continued on, keeping the one single picture in my mind that kept me going daily, squarely in there. I pictured her smiling, and turning that burning gaze on me, before her eyes melted into oceans of love, want and need. I threw my thoughts away from my fantasies, and just kept power walking on, dragging the Duke and his horse behind me, much to my pissed off annoyance.

 _15 Minutes Later…_

We finally got to the palace, and I think my enhanced sense of smell was now gone thanks to the smell of Duke Perrington's disgusting new odour. _Actually, I think it quite suits him_ , I thought. _He deserves to walk around, trailed by his own fear that got the better of him…_ I grinned like a feral animal at the Duke, and more odour was added to his already overpowering stench. I laughed quietly, but went into professional mode when we reached the gates. The guards took one look at me, and scented the Duke with wrinkled noses and waved us through. I heard one guard whisper to the other, and they both laughed silently. Gritting my teeth, I hauled the Duke forward until we rounded a corner. I threw the Duke into the wall front of me and snarled in his face, my hand clenched around his neck, hard enough to stop him from speaking.

"You may think that you have power here, Perrington, but really, you are just an ant here." He blanched at that, picturing what we could do to him. "Yes, that's right. We can crush you as easily as breaking a stick. Now, don't you dare make me a laughing stock, or the fire will have some more kindling for it." More odour was added. " _Got that_?" He nodded. "Good," I spat. "And stop pissing yourself whilst your at it." I ground out.

I dropped him from the wall, and added to him.

"Free your horse from the sausages, as well. She'll be fine here. She can find the stables herself. It's like an instinct for them." I growled.

The Duke followed the order, and the mare trotted happily off towards the direction of the stables. Happy that she was on her way, I started to walk again in the direction of the throne room, and I heard Perrington stumbling behind me. Having fun, I lengthened my stride, forcing him to run in his haste to catch up. I rumbled a laugh, and powered forwards, hoping to get a look at Aelin before the bitch knocked her senseless. _Again_ , the thought intruded into my head. I shuddered and walked faster, almost sprinting up the stairs, not caring that the dickhead had fallen behind. I only knew, that I had to get to her, before she was out.

 ** _Aelin Galathynius:_**

I stood inside the throne room, leaning against one of the marble pillars, watching as Maeve sat there on her stupid throne, looking down on a kneeling Chaol, arms tied behind him, looking unfazed on the outside, but I knew he was terrified on the inside, as Maeve sat on her fat ass, interrogating Chaol. I felt bad for him, but I had to keep up my act of not caring, not showing any emotion to what was happening, and especially as he was mentally tortured by Maeve's power. I stood there, using one of my daggers to clean my disgustingly filthy nails, while the torturing started again, when Rowan barged in, looking around, with a panicked, searching for someone.

His frazzled eyes reached me, and his eyes relaxed. He then straightened himself, and walked forward, and bowed to Maeve. I looked around in confusion, searching for one more missing being, just as Duke Perrington ran in. His smell immediately hit me and I held back a gag. He quickly took in everything, before falling flat on his face. I snorted in amusement, as well as keeping the act of ignorance with an eye roll. I then focused wholly on my nails, but I really was just kept an eye on what the Duke was doing. He shot a weak glare in my direction as he hauled himself up (let me rephrase that: he rolled around on the floor, making himself look like a deranged slug, before gathering his chunky, little fat legs and pillow-like arms underneath him and pushing up). But really, he just almost lost his balance all over again.

I sneered in his direction, and watched as Rowan forced Perrington into a bow, just as Maeve turned a withering glare in the Duke's direction. Maeve then flicked her hand, dismissing Perrington and turned her attention on Rowan, giving him a flirty look that made her almost look like a little girl talking to her 'one true love' for the first time.

"Rowan," Maeve purred, in her most sex promising voice. "What took you so long, my little birdie?"

Rowan grinned lopsidedly at her. "My Queen. It is an honour to know that you missed me, whilst I was away-"

"More like missed you in more ways than one." I whispered under my breath.

Rowan tensed slightly as Maeve turned her blazing gaze on me. "Watch your mouth, child. I haven't even started on what I have to say to you."

I just flipped my hair, ignoring Maeve, and started to go back to my nails just as Manon walked in. The doors were slammed open by who I guessed was Abraxos, and Manon walked – no, _strutted_ , is a better way to describe it – in and walked right over to Maeve's side, as a Fae servant came forward with a smaller throne, and placed it beside Maeve. Manon just waited for the servant to finish before plopping into the chair unceremoniously, and nodded to the servant. I snarled quietly at Manon, who snarled back at me, making sure the mortals before her could see the iron teeth, which I noticed were freshly coated with blood. Chaol noticed as well and flinched back. The Duke, who stood without being ordered, saw as well and jumped back with a yelp.

I just narrowed my eyes to slits and continued to snarl at her. Manon then decided that I had started something and just grinned at me, and now turned her attention on Chaol and Perrington. I stepped forward as Manon opened her mouth to speak, cutting her off.

"Queen Maeve," I started. "Might I ask as to why Manon Blackbeak, heir to the Blackbeak Coven, is sitting next to you in a frickin' throne?"

Manon smiled sweetly. "Awww, poor Aelin. Is the little baby upset that she doesn't get a fancy-shmancy chair?" She pouted like a child. "Aww, does she need her mummy or daddy to take her to her room, rubbing her back and singing her lullabies to allow her to get her little princess beauty sleep?" She paused dramatically. "Oh! But wait – the little princess Aelin doesn't _have_ her mummy _or_ her daddy with her," Manon ticked off her fingers. "She _doesn't_ get to have her backed rubbed, she _doesn't_ get to be sung to sleep, and most of all, she _doesn't_ have the pleasure of being cared for at all, because _you killed your own family!_ " Manon shouted at the end.

Snarling, I launched myself at Manon, daggers in hand, as she jumped to meet me halfway. We met midair, and the sound shook the entire throne room, and dust showered down upon us from above. Manon snarled and growled at me, as I roared in a way that had the entire room watching me fearfully (other than Maeve, whose eyes were wide, watching us in delight), whilst my blades flashed in and out of Manon's own sword, Windcleaver, as quick as a mouse would run away from a human. We fought like that for a few minutes, before a gap finally appeared in her defence. I struck with one dagger quickly, while my other cut at her sword arm in order to distract her.

The distraction worked, and I twisted my dagger in and pushed her back. She fell heavily, the breath leaving her lungs quickly, and I had straddled her within a blink, positioning my daggers the same way I had with Chaol, only, I pushed the dagger at her neck further into the soft flesh. I felt her muscles moving underneath me, trying to dislodge Windcleaver from underneath my leg, but I moved my weight a little more onto that arm, holding it steadily there.

Manon realised she had been beaten, and just laid there, glaring up into my eyes with hate. I heard slow clapping, and we both turned to stare at Maeve. The small cuts I had littering my arms and legs hurt a little, and bruises sphagnum already started to form. I stood, with a few little winces, though I disguised them thoroughly. I think. I sheathed one of my daggers, and offered my free hand to Manon. She took it, with a look of contempt thrown my way. She followed suit, sheathing her sword neatly over shoulder, and we both turned to face Maeve. We must have looked a little bit like twins, one with light hair and eyes, while the other with dark hair and eyes.

I glanced side long at Manon, and caught her doing the same. The corners of my lips twitched upwards slightly in the beginnings of a genuine smile. Manon realised that, and returned a small one herself, before refacing the bitch-queen sitting in front of us, while Rowan, Chaol and the Duke were in front of her. Both Chaol and Perrington looked at me with such fear in their eyes, that made me just look at them with empty eyes. I didn't feel anything as I looked at them, there was just an empty hollowness in my gut. I refocused on Maeve with hard, cold, wary eyes, and she just grinned at me cruelly. I heard a low growl behind and beside me, and I then heard Abraxos snort behind me. I didn't remember hearing him come in, so he must have barged in while the witch and I were fighting. Again, I had to drag my attention to Maeve, because with her looking at me like that, she could do anything. And I meant anything (I speak from experience…).

* * *

 **Hello again guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter! I _think_ I have already said this (but anyways), please don't be afraid to review anything, from spelling mistakes, from just simple questions, even maybe some small ideas of what to add into the next chapter. Maybe even the story. Just tell me anything you want to - I'm open to anything. I mean it. **

**Anyway, thanks again for reading, and see you next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys - I'm going to be swapping in between characters more often in this chapter than others; I just wanted to have a wider variety of character P.O.V.'s, and getting a little bit more used to them. I'm also re-re-re-re-rereading Throne of Glass at the moment, so I'm sorry if the storyline is a bit all over the place. So, from here on, I will leave you to the chapter. Peace.**

* * *

 _Again, I had to drag my attention to Maeve, because with her looking at me like that, she could do anything. And I meant anything (I speak from experience…)._

 ** _Chaol Westfall:_**

I trembled. I could feel my eyes betraying my fear. I registered the shock on my face and let it hang there. As I stared at at the girl – no, the Fae, I sneered – I thought I knew, I couldn't see a single hair on her that I recognised. I couldn't help but look at this alien creature standing mere metres away from me, who should have been laying dead on the ground, at the feet of that dark haired monster, instead of standing next to her, giving her what looked like a grim smile.

 _How_? I thought. _How is she still smiling, when she should have been dead, thanks to the witch? How did she beat that witch anyways?_ The thoughts raced through my mind. I could barely even think straight. It was almost like my thoughts had placed a blindfold over my eyes, leaving me unable to see anything.

I took a breath, and I felt the weight of Celaena's eyes on me. Her turquoise eyes reflected no emotion, they just showed emptiness, almost like they were hollow. As if the Celaena I knew was a fake. Almost as if the Celaena I loved was never really a living being. Celaena – no, the _Fae_ called her _Aelin_. Wait. Was she named after Aelin Galathynius, the heir of Terrasen? Or was that just a mad coincidence? I frowned mentally. No, I didn't believe in coincidences. All I knew, is that I will find out whether or not the Fae standing metres away from me, is the lost heir of Terrasen or not. I gritted my teeth at the vow, and schooled my features quickly, and started to make up some plans of what to do.

 _A few hours later…_

 ** _Aelin Galathynius:_**

A few hours had passed, and by that time, the bitch of a Fae Queen had decided that Chaol should have his accomodation in the dungeons, whilst the Duke got to share a room with one of the slaves. I could imagine how pissed he was when the bitch delivered that news to Perrington. And so, for those past few hours after Chaol and Perrington were dragged away – _literally_ – I was being bellowed at by the Queen.

But that was like I said, a few hours ago. For about the past half an hour, the Queen had set most of her best soldiers – fifteen to be exact – the task of beating the crap out of me, whilst keeping me conscious. Sounds fun, right? And that's not even the worst of it. The worst, was probably that just before the crap beating started, what seemed like her entire court flooded through all the doors to see the show. Manon went back to her small throne mere seconds before the beating started, and Rowan was forced to Maeve's other side. Both were forced to watch as well, as my beating started.

I knew better than to fight back, but the onslaught of soldiers had my blood roaring to make them suffer, even if it was the tiniest amount of blood that I could draw. But if I fought back, I would gain a little bit of pride momentarily, before the bitch's soldiers were infuriated and stepped the beating up a notch.

The beating went on and on for almost an hour and a half, before Maeve got bored and waved her hand airily. I sneered at her for a second, and whirled on my heel, unsheathing both my daggers and started to fight the soldiers. I blocked and counter attacked continuously, and slowly the fifteen Fae warriors died. The numbers got down to three, before they worked harmoniously, with one slipping through my defence and slicing at my right wrist, while another aimed low for my legs, just as the other Fae jumped over my head, landed, and swung the pommel of their sword into the back of my head and I dropped to the ground, hard, on my knees, and sunk into unconsciousness.

 ** _Rowan Whitethorn:_**

I couldn't help her, even as I felt myself itching to do so. I watched in horror as Maeve almost casually flicked her hand towards the soldiers, and they moved in to pressure Aelin into fighting them, and getting the 'glory' of beating her senseless, and continuing to do so even after she was far gone. I felt myself starting to shake when they moved agilely towards her, but she was ready. Aelin threw a sneer in Maeve's direction, making her clench the throne's armrest creak quietly, before pivoting on her heel, and unleashing Hell upon the fifteen Fae males - fifteen male Fae, all trained from birth to crave spilling blood.

My mind thrashed against my eyes to look away, she was surely going to die, but my eyes couldn't be torn from her, as her daggers whirled around her in bright flashing arks. Painfully slow, Aelin somehow managed to kill them off. One by one, they fell to her wraith, her unstoppable fury and rage, that struck fear in Fae alike. Maeve tensed up slowly as some of her best warriors died at her nieces hand, and I had to smile slightly to myself. _Go Aelin, you've got this,_ I silently encouraged.

The killing kept at the same pace, but slowed slightly as the last few remained. The killing was halted as Aelin came to the three of Maeve's best soldiers, that had centuries of wars under their belts. I hadn't had a clue of how Aelin had survived until now, but I knew that she was not going to get anywhere with these few. Not even a minute after reaching the three, Aelin buckling under the onslaught. One managed to slip under her defence and slashed at her wrist, another aimed at her legs, while the other leapt neatly over her head, landed lightly, and swung his swords pummel into the back of her head with a large _crack_.

I gaped slightly, as I watched her fall. It was almost played out in slow motion, and I held myself back from lurching forward to her aid, from smashing the _shit_ out of the three warriors as they stared down at her unconscious form with blank looks, and from smashing a triumphant looking Maeve into a bloody pulp in front of the gathered court. Even Manon flinched back at the sound the pummel made against Aelin's head, and had a wary look in her eyes.

Maeve was wearing a demon-like grin splattered over her face, and her eyes shone with childish glee. Jutting her chin at the guards stationed at the base of Maeve's throne, they stepped forward and started to haul Aelin's limp body away. The court that had gathered all looked at Maeve with burning hate, and more fear than with what they entered. My aunt addressed them.

"Thank you for gathering to watch this display," She started, the grin fading to a cold smile. "Let this be known, that what you were gathered to watch today, was a punishment fit for anyone in this court. Aelin had disobeyed me far too long, and she had reached the end of my patience." The smile was gone all together now. "You will keep this entertainment in your minds as you stay or work in my court. You will do so, to erase any thoughts you may have of becoming anything like that piece of filth." I stifled a growl quickly, as Maeve addressed Aelin. "Be gone from here. Now."

My aunt's command thundered through the silent and still room. Then, the court bowed and flooded through the doors. Within minutes, the throne room was empty. I bowed to Maeve as well, before following the last few stragglers out of the room. As I walked away, I felt her eyes burn into my back with a glare. I continued walking, and soon heard light footsteps behind me. Manon came into view, and we walked silently side by side. When we were out of hearing range of Maeve, we both started to sprint. Wingbeats sounded through the walls, as Abraxos flew beside Manon.

She yelled at him to meet him at Aelin's room, and Abraxos flew swiftly ahead. The windows flashed past us, as we flew up the stairs. Up, and up, and up we ran. Finally we reached the corridor of Aelin's room. We raced towards it, and Manon fell back, letting me slam into the door. I nearly broke the door off the hinges, but I didn't care. We stormed into the room and looked around. Abraxos had already stuck his head in through her window, and was looking at Aelin as she lay on her bed.

Blood trickled slowly from her wounds, and dripped onto the sheets. Her right arm had a jagged and deep looking gash, her legs had almost a pattern of cuts, and multiple cuts, both deep and shallow, almost clothed her body. Bruises had started to form around one of her eyes, and on her arms and neck. I swallowed my disgust. Maeve wasn't kidding with how the other beatings must have been almost like a mercy. From the other beatings, she would have already been conscious. She would have been pacing around her room, cursing, swearing and breaking anything that might get her anger out.

But not this time. She was still out cold. And it scared the shit out of me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyo guys! I know that I posted, yet again, a few days ago, but I have been getting a lot more spare time this past week, and I am using that to still make it up to you guys. Sorry if I am annoying you with a whole stack of notifications and/or emails, but I have been getting all my reviews in the positive area so far, so I feel like I owe you guys with more of the work you enjoy.**

 **I sorta feel like I owe you. I guess you could call it 'That I feel like I am in debt to you guys'. I don't know why I feel like that, but I also just love the feel of writing for an audience. Ok. Enough about me, so now on with the chapter!**

* * *

 _She was still out cold. And it scared the shit out of me._

 ** _Manon Blackbeak:_**

We barged into the room, and Rowan froze immediately. I took in everything quickly, and focused on what Rowan and Abraxos were staring at. I searched the bed, and saw Aelin in a pool of red. With a shock, I figured it out. It was blood. The scents of the room found their way through my nostrils now, and I could smell that this was Aelin's room. Her scent was everywhere. But so was Rowan's…

I smiled at the thought, but refocused on Aelin. Rowan still hadn't moved, so I moved quickly to her side. I picked her up gently, but nearly dropped her in shock, when I heard an animalistic snarl behind me. I turned around, alarmed, and realised it was Rowan at the same moment he had his sword at my neck. I couldn't do anything but stare at Rowan in fear and panic. He was not the male Fae I had gotten to know.

His hair was messy from the run, and black blood coated the front of his tunic. His boots were muddy from the trip, and there were dark circles under his eyes. But his eyes were the things that scared me the most. His eyes – _Gods_ , his eyes – was been turned into a dark, murky green. His usual pine-green eyes had been replaced with this other green by what seemed some sort of predatory or protective instincts or something.

" _Put_. _Her_. _**Down**_." His voice was an unnatural growl, something from a whole other world.

I took a breath. "Rowan," My own voice came out in a growl that matched his, though not as protective. "She needs to be taken to a healer - "

" _ **No**_!" He roared. "She _will not_ see anyone! She is _fine_!"

"She won't be able to live through the pain if she doesn't see someone now. Just calm down, and that will help make everything so much easier. Please. For Aelin." I tried to calm him.

A deep, low, dangerous growl cut from Abraxos, and another joined him, not as loud though. I looked down, and saw Fleetfoot. I expected her to be aiming it at me, but she was growling at Rowan, to my surprise. Rowan must have felt the same, because he lost focus on me for a second, and I used that to my advantage. I jumped over her blood stained bed, and ran to Abraxos. I jumped into the saddle, trying not to jolt Aelin's body. Rowan roared, and flew at me.

Abraxos shifted slightly to the side so that Rowan flew into the windowsill. Abraxos pulled his head out the window, and I whistled to Fleetfoot and pointed to the door. She obeyed, and then Rowan threw himself out the window, his face filled with fierce fury and unshed rage. Abraxos dived down, and I went with him, directing him to the court healer. I turned my head up to see what happened to Rowan, and turned in time to see him flip, and change to his White-tailed hawk form. Rowan let loose an ear splitting scream and I refocused on Abraxos, a little shaky.

 _Abraxos, if you can really hear me, fly like hell,_ now! I thought. Abraxos snorted, and tucked his wings in tighter, and we plummeted down faster. Then, he levelled us out, just as Rowan flew straight past us, still in the dive, squawking in anger. Abraxos then lifted his wings up quickly, and with an audible snap, he brought them down, and we shot forward.

" _Faster_!" I hissed, and he obeyed. But he still wasn't going fast enough.

We spiralled down, weaving around the towers of the palace. We had lost Rowan, but I could still sense him flying behind us. A slow headwind came billowing towards us. Abraxos fought to keep us going at the same pace. I turned my head and saw Rowan's hawk coming into view. I swung my head around and held on, urging Abraxos to hurry. I could tell he was straining, but the headwind just got stronger. Rowan was sweeping towards us, with such speed, that I could now see the raw fury ablaze there. I blanched at the speed he was going compared to ours. _Air,_ I remembered. _He could manipulate air. Shit._

I gritted my teeth, deciding, and relaxed my shoulders. Then, clutching Aelin closer, I slid from Abraxos's saddle.

 ** _Rowan Whitethorn:_**

I pushed myself forward on another jet of air, as I watched Manon clutch Aelin to her chest, and fall from Abraxos's saddle. I screamed, and shot forward, faster than I had ever flown before. I felt something weird in my chest, almost like a tug, put I pushed it away. All I could see was Aelin's limp body falling in Manon's arms. I dove after them, and imagined a blanket of air underneath Manon. Manon reached the patch of air that I had charged with my magic, and her plumed was slowed. I swooped in, and reached my little legs out to grab Aelin, but Abraxos flew past quickly, disturbing the magic air, and catching Manon.

I screeched in anger again, and shot after the fleeing trio. All I could think about was Aelin's limp body. I thought back over what Manon had said when I was in my Fae form. I winced mentally at my selfishness. I had known that what Manon had said was true, but my instincts had taken over before my mind had registered what the words would mean. I winced again, except I let it show. I kept replaying the last conversation, and the feeling that had overpowered my common sense withdrew gradually.

I breathed out a sigh in relief as I felt my conscience take over again, and I was in control of my body. I was still gunning towards Manon, Abraxos and Aelin, so I slowed down a little bit, and let out a small cry. Manon heard, and turned her head around, taking in my hawk form, and faced Abraxos again. Confused, I increased my speed ever so slightly, hoping to catch up to them. As I moved in closer, it seemed to me that Abraxos appeared to be slowing. _Or was it just me going faster?_ But I could feel through the air, that it was Abraxos slowing, allowing me to come in beside them.

I nudged myself forward a little more, and finally drew up alongside their left. I looked over and caught Manon's eye, before flicking them down at Aelin's body. I felt my eyes fill with fear, and Manon snapped her fingers. I brought my attention back to her, and her voice practically rang purely with positivity.

"She's fine, Rowan." Manon's eyes softened slightly when she saw me tense. "We're just above the healer's place now. Aelin will be fine." Then pure mischief flooded her eyes. "There may be a few more marks for you to count of her body now, though…" Manon winked. "I know that you check her over nightly." Another wink.

I glared at her, but she just chuckled, and said "Move over."

I shifted my left wing, and I moved smoothly over to the left, putting a bit of a gap in between us. Still, I kept my eyes on Aelin. Manon chuckled for a few heartbeats, and moved slightly in her saddle. I blanched, knowing what she was going to do, and I screeched loudly, making sure it sounded like a clear " _No_.".

But, Manon being Manon, she just rolled her eyes, and slipped from the saddle, for the second time within about five minutes.

And, myself being myself, I sighed noisily and dived headfirst after her.


	9. Chapter 9

**GUYS: MUST READ BOLD WRITING UNDERNEATH IF YOU DONT ALREADY!**

* * *

 **Hey readers - yet again!**

 **Now, just to get this off my chest, I am really, really, REALLY, really sorry that I haven't updated the story for a while. The internet hasn't been working at my house, and I have had no spare time at all. Every day, I thought about how you guys must be confused about why I wasn't doing anything, and I apologise greatly to you all. I can't stress to you readers how much it pained me not to be able to post more chapters on this story, and I can't begin to tell you all how bad I feel for it.**

 **Ok. Now that I have that off my chest, I now must also apologise for how short this chapter is going to be. You know how sometimes, authors go through brain farts? Well, yeah. I had a massive brain fart of what to do next with the story, and I couldn't do anything but jot down ideas on paper, because my computer wasn't working. So yeah. Apologies for this guys!**

 **Last thing, I have been checking up recently on how this story is going, and what the reviews are like. I have also found that we also have a few new readers, so welcome guys to my story! Hope you all love it as much as I do!**

 **Ok, sorry about blabbering on there, peoples! Now, enough of me, and onto the story!**

* * *

 _Rowan Whitethorn:_

 _I shifted my left wing, and I moved smoothly over to the left, putting a bit of a gap in between us. Still, I kept my eyes on Aelin. Manon chuckled for a few heartbeats, and moved slightly in her saddle. I blanched, knowing what she was going to do, and I screeched loudly, making sure it sounded like a clear "No."._

 _But, Manon being Manon, she just rolled her eyes, and slipped from the saddle, for the second time within about five minutes._

 _And, myself being myself, I sighed noisily and dived headfirst after her._

 ** _Aelin Galathynius:_**

Darkness had engulfed me fully, but then I was finally able to open my eyes. Everything was dark and murky, and I felt like I was hovering or floating in something, something that had a really oily feel. Occasionally, there were brief flashes of colour, and snatches of activity that I couldn't understand. Faces came swimming into vision, and before I could put a name to them, the faces turned and fled. I tried to reach out to them, but my arms just flailed in front of my view.

My anger sparked at my uselessness, and I filled my lungs to scream, but all I got was lungs full of the oily substance, and then I screamed. I was thrashing around, and bubbles billowed out in front of my face. Choking, my eyes started to get bombed by thick, dark, black clouds. Within seconds, those precious moments of consciousness was drowned, and again I was hauled under, into the unmerciful void of unconsciousness.

 ** _Manon Blackbeak:_**

I grinned as I free-fell, clutching Aelin close, and saw Rowan follow me with an angry sigh. I chuckled loud enough for Rowan to hear me when he caught up, and I watched him narrow his eyes and glare at me. I roared with laughter at his little face, and I turned slightly to the right, to start a soft spinning dive. Rowan rolled his eyes, but still followed me, and soon we were spinning opposite each other.

I was just about to laugh at how much Rowan was annoyed at me doing this when Aelin suddenly jerked in my arms. I started, and she snapped her arms out and started to try and grab something. Then, she started shaking. It started of in small shivers, but soon built up to huge, shuddering shakes. I panicked, and looked over at Rowan, who had ruffled his feathers up, making his body look twice his normal size, but his eyes betrayed his raw fear.

Those few seconds of wavering attention cost me, and Aelin started to thrash violently in my arms. I jolted, and my tense arms relaxed for some strange reason, and I watched in horror, as Aelin Galathynius, the Heir of Terrasen, one of my best friends, and if not, the only person who could free our world forever, slid from my hands, and plummeted headfirst towards the ground.

 ** _Aelin Galathynius:_**

I arose yet again from the darkness, but this time I felt lighter than before and something was moving through the dark. Something was screaming far off, but I couldn't tell what. A shrill cry pierces through the darkness, and I could hear that it was close by. As the cry started to fade, a yell and a roar over took it. Then the screaming came, and the thing moving through the darkness sped up.

Overwhelmed, I screwed my eyes up closed, and imagined it all going away.

It didn't, it only got louder.

I reopened my eyes and was blinded by light. White clouds shot past me, the crystal blue sky soared over my proudly, and the sun blinked sympathetically down at me. I twisted my head around and saw Rowan's hawk pelting down towards me, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Abraxos and Manon speeding in my direction as well. I opened my mouth to scream out at them, but I was drowned by the darkness again, and against my will.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey people!**

 **I know it has been a while since I last updated ToLaH, and I am terribly, terribly sorry. I have been working on my new FanFic, A Court of Stars and Snow, and have been doing really well on that story. I hope you can forgive me for not doing anything here, but I have but Stars and Snow on hold for a while, to bring this story up to scratch.**

 **Ok, now, enough of me, and on with the story!**

* * *

 _Aelin Galathysis:_

 _I opened my mouth to scream out at them, but I was drowned by the darkness again, and against my will._

 ** _Chaol Westfall:_**

I was down in my cell. Or at least, a room that you could call a cell. It was more furnished than the cells at Ardalan, there was a full on bed, a little sink (rusted) with running water (dirty). There was even a little bucket for either going to the bathroom, or for if the prisoners vomited or something. There was even a little tub of water with a ladle for bathing, though the water was freezing cold. A window was placed on the left hand side of the room, with cotton curtains that had been torn into shreds, that would barely keep out the harsh elements that the stories had told.

Sighing, I slump down on the bed and winced. The bed was incredibly stiff, and being tied to a horse for a few hours with tight rope, then being hauled through a room full of Fae had taken its toll finally. I sigh slightly, and lay down slowly, hissing the entire time. I had just laid down, when roars echoed from above. I jumped up, hand flying to belt, and winced when I remembered that the guards stationed outside my cell had taken my sword, which looked like a table knife compared to their glorious weapons.

I sighed despite myself, and another roar filled my room. I ran over to the window, and strained my head out and up, to see what the roaring was about. When I had a good view, I could see a massive, dark flying shape, being chased by a smaller flying animal. The dark shape was weaving in and out of the taller castle buildings, plummeting down to gain speed, and soaring through the air with ease. With a start, I realised it was the dragon like thing that Celaena – no, Aelin – had said was with that girl, and were both in an alliance with Maeve. _Wyvern_ , I remembered they were called.

I looked again even closer, squinting my eyes, and could see the silvery flash of the wyvern's rider. And on her lap, I choked on my breath at the sight. I could see _Aelin_ , laying limping in the rider's arms. My heart leapt at the sight, and I watched as the rider turned to look behind her, then glance down at Aelin. She hesitated, deciding on something that made the wyvern jolt, before I watched in horror, as the rider slipped off and out of the saddle.

" _Aelin! No_!" I roared!

I couldn't tear my eyes away as both females plummeted towards the ground. I could see the wyvern bank to the side and down, following the rider and Fae down at a safe distance. The smaller shape hurled down, pushing its little body obviously to the limit for the little body. _No_ , a voice nagged. _You know this Fae_ , it whispered. I racked my brain, and came to the conclusion that since I really only knew three Fae, it was probably the white haired male. _Rowan_.

I couldn't help my lip from curling in contempt. _Rowan; the one that took away the love of my life; the one who made my Celaena embrace being Fae; the one who took Celaena's humanity, and made her into Aelin Galathynius and a Fae._ A lump formed in my throat. I snarled inwardly at the swarm of emotions and thoughts that rose up when I thought of him. I always tried so hard, to push away my feelings for her, but when I saw him, or heard his name, the my emotions for Celaena drowned me, and jealousy came sailing on top, riding the swell of the flood.

The thoughts still here, I shoved them away more forcefully. I regained my focus on the arial activities, and saw that the wyvern had regained its rider, with Aelin safely still in her arms. I sighed, letting go of all the fears of seeing her plummet to the ground, hearing the impact and all the bones in her body shatter. Rowan's hawk came flying after the wyvern, drawing close and soon flying parallel together for approximately thirty or forty seconds before the white-haired female slipped from the saddle again. My heart raced, and the fears resurfaced.

Rowan followed close behind, and soon was level with the girl. They started spiralling together, each other almost looking like they were chasing the other, and not free-falling towards the ground. But something felt off. Within a few more seconds, Aelin started convulsing. The wyvern rider looked over at Rowan, obviously alarmed, and Aelin started thrashing in her arms. I gaped, and could do nothing but watch in almost slow motion, as Aelin slid from the rider's arms headfirst.

I roared the loudest I had ever done before, and roared even longer when a blinding pain shot through my body. My mouth filled with blood slightly, and I could feel a change in the air. My ears stung like someone had grabbed them and started pulling. I doubled over, clawing at my head. The pain was excruciatingly painful, unlike anything I had experienced before. The pain went on for a little longer, before dulling slowly. When it was all gone, I knelt there, gasping, hands wrapped around strands of my hair, eyes clenched closed.

All I could think of, was: _What. The. Hell. Was. That?_


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys. Yet again, another chapter of a ToLaH. So here we go!**

 _Chaol Westfall:_

All _I could think of, was: What. The. Hell. Was. That?_

 ** _Manon Blackbeak:_**

I tucked myself in tighter, and felt myself picking up speed.

"Rowan!" I roared, and felt him help me get some more speed.

I also saw him soar past me, but not as a hawk. He was back in his Fae form. I balked, and Abraxos flew past and caught me in his massive claws. He threw me back up, and I flipped myself around, and twisted myself into the saddle. I grabbed the reins, and hauled his head to the right and down, and we half fell, half controlled plummeted down, following after Rowan.

 _ **Rowan Whitethorn:**_

I kept pushing myself excessively, and could feel my powers draining slowly, but I couldn't, I wouldn't let myself stop. I choked on the well of emotions as they rose. In the distance, I could hear roaring that sounded like the owner was in pain, but I didn't care just then. I neared Aelin, and outstretched my arms, eyes squinted in focus and pain, but I just had to grab her, and then would she be alright. I stretched my arms out further, straining them in my haste to get her, and I just kept on pushing and pushing my power in my favour.

I had a mind wave, and slowed myself down, and spaced myself out like a star. Then I pushed all the power I was using into slowing Aelin's fall, and making her hover there. Just to be safe, I made a little snow cloud for her to rest on whilst I got her. When everything was in place, a few blows of wind enabled me to stand safely next to her. Billowing gusts of wind danced with my hair and I looked up to come face to face with Abraxos and Manon.

Manon dismounted and stepped carefully onto the cloud. I patted Abraxos' scale neck, and he huffed in my face back to me. I laughed a breathy laugh and wiped away the little sprays of snot off my face before turning to face Aelin again. I found Manon bent over her, and starting to pick her up.

"No," I said. "Leave her down. I can heal her."

Manon looked at me out of the corner of her eyes and spoke in a dry voice. "Last time you tried to help her, you nearly killed me."

I shook my head. "I was out of control, and I'm sorry." Manon opened her mouth to speak but I cut her off. "How bad are her injuries?"

Manon looked away. "Bad," She whispered under her breath.

"Then there is my point," I continued. "If we take any longer, than she will probably die of blood loss. Granted, yes, she has quick healing powers of the Fae, but they must be quiet serious if they haven't already healed."

Manon blanched, and then quickly tried to hide it. "Ok. Fine." She said. "But after, we're still going to get her checked out by the healer."

I nodded, and moved to Aelin's side. There, I knelt, and channeled all my energy and magic into healing her. It took a while, because of the severity of the wounds and some of them made my blood boil. Some, but not all, if they were taken out on a human, would have been instantly fatal. Even to some Fae, they would have been killed instantly. So I quickly set about to healing those wounds, and then moved onto the lesser wounds.

The entire process took about twenty minutes, but as soon as I finished, I sank back, exhausted. Manon left a few minutes ago, off on some errand that the Bitch Queen had summoned up for her to do. I could feel the snow cloud slowly melting off, and I knew that I had to hurry. I stood up slowly and was hit by a bout of dizziness. I swayed unsteadily, and toppled off to one side. I crumpled on the impact, and the cloud move. I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth together. A hand landed on my shoulder, and I opened my eyes to find burning turquoise eyes mirroring mine.

"Aelin," I breathed, before a sphere of fire formed around us. I started in surprise as I felt the fire lift us up, and also as I fell unconscious.

 _ **Manon Blackbeak:**_

I stormed down the descending stairs, coming away from the airborne stables used to house the wyvern's of the Thirteen. My fury was aimed at none other then that _bitch-faced, shit born excuse of a queen, Maeve_. My thoughts raged at what I would do to her when she found out that my patience for her was running out, and when Aelin, Rowan and my plans came into action. A wicked smile curved my lips up. _Ohhhh yes,_ I thought. _Maeve's suffering will be one I enjoy immensely._ A servant saw me coming down towards him as the stairs ended, and scurried away at the look on my face.

"You." I snapped. The servant halted immediately, the scent of fear filling my nostrils, and his quivering entertaining me thoroughly. "Where is Maeve?" I snarled.

The shaking worsened. "Sh – she retired to her rooms, Lady Manon," The servant stuttered.

I smiled murderously at the servant who nearly pissed themselves. "Good," I nodded. "Now go get food for Abraxos. Or else Maeve might need to find a few replacements and holes for some bodiless heads." Now the servant pissed their pants. I curled my lip at them, which had the servant running for the hills in fear.

I chuckled loud enough for them to hear, the laugh echoing down the corridor. I then turned the other way, and sprinted in the direction of Maeve's chambers. I got there within a minute and a half, and stopped outside the tall oak doors. They were oak brown, with carvings of tall trees with thorn bushes below. The carvings were in intricate detail, but yet they were too artistic for my bloodthirsty taste. I was breathing normally from the brief jog, and I then shoved open the oak doors. I stepped into the room and pricked my ears. She wasn't in this room, but there were noises coming from the room on my left. I stalked over to that door, ignoring my surroundings, and pressed an ear against the door.

I could hear rustling material, maybe bedsheets, and creaking wood. A low, masculine moan came from the inside, followed my a feminine gasp of delight. I narrowed my eyes in concentration. Shuffling came from inside, and then I stood up. I put my hand on the handle, waited for a second, readjusted my black cloak to hide the riding leathers, flipped my hood up, unsheathed Windcleaver, before storming inside, and sucked in a quick breath. I took in detail as quickly as I could. _Bedroom. Maeve. Naked. Human man. Also naked. Clothes thrown over floor. Maeve and man under sheets. Curtains closed. Shocked faces._ I narrowed my eyes to slits. A name came to my head for the naked man. _The King of Adarlan._

I spun on my heels and sprinted out of Maeve's rooms and ran back to Abraxos. I reached his stall, quickly grabbing his saddle, reins and our packs, tacked him up hastily, threw in a woollen cloak for extra warmth, mounted Abraxos and guided him towards the flight pavilion, not before grabbing the emergency pack of supplies outside his stall as we past. Then without looking back, I nudged Abraxos' scaly sides, and we were airborne, heading towards a secret outcropping where Aelin, Rowan and I met up for emergencies. As we circled around Maeve's kingdom in case of pursuing Fae, I let out roaring wyvern calls, our groups signal to go to our outcrop straight away, no matter what.

Then, happy that I had made a decent signal, I angled Abraxos towards our mountain get away.


	12. Chapter 12

**Heya guys! Another chapter coming right up for you now, so here you go!**

 _Manon Blackbeak:_

 _As we circled around Maeve's kingdom in case of pursuing Fae, I let out roaring wyvern calls, our groups signal to go to our outcrop straight away, no matter what._

 _Then, happy that I had made a decent signal, I angled Abraxos towards our mountain get away._

 _ **Aelin Galathynius:**_

My magic was low, so I quickly brought my flying fireball to land, and recalled it inside of me. I breathed out a sigh in relief, and looked over at Rowan fondly. I took in my surroundings, and saw that we had landed in the wyvern stables, where Manon kept Abraxos. Wyvern roars filled the air, and I stilled, listening for a certain voice. I heard it, and set to work. I went over to a section where Manon had a little female wyvern in a stall.

Her name was Tantō, after a type of sword, and she was my wyvern that Manon had gifted me. Tantō had been trained by Manon and myself, and she had blood relations to Abraxos himself. I saddled up my wyvern, taking some extra time to quickly chuck her a thick slab of freshly slaughtered goat, that Tantō lapped up right away, growling in pleasure. I grinned at her, flashing my fangs, and she flashed hers back.

I laughed to myself, and finished up saddling. I strapped on a few packs as well, and lifted my hand to Tantō. She lifted her wing, so that I could get changed quickly into my flying leathers. Changed, I stroked her wing, and it lowered. I swung on my heavy woollen cloak, buckled on my daggers and swords, untied Tantō, and walked over to Rowan's form. I heaved him onto Tantō's back, and then I mounted myself.

I walked her out, and onto the flight pavilion. She outstretched her wings, and with a dramatic roar, we shot up, Tantō's wings beating through the lazily blowing wind. She levelled out, and I lent down to her head, and whispered to her:

" _Find Abraxos_."

And with that, one of the most lethal wyvern's in this world, born of Abraxos and Manon's cousin Asterin's wyvern, set about her task quickly and efficiently, following the scent of her father and leader.

 _ **Maeve:**_

I watched the skies, listening to the winds singing their lonely songs. I sighed, for the first time in a while, I finally felt like I was almost a peace. I tilted my head up to the skies, and breathed in the wind. I listened to the occasional bird chirp, heard the trees whispering to the earth, the Demi-Fae servants working away, the horses in the stables whinny and neigh to each other. I sighed again, opening my eyes, and a sad mood bubbled it's way through me. The stupid mortal snored in my bed, and my lips curled back into a snarl at him. I hated him. I hated him so much, but I had to drown out my feelings for a little while longer.

I turned away, and my thoughts turned to those of my niece, Aelin. My heart wrenched inside me. I hated myself for what I had done to her, for who I am making myself out to be towards her. I looked up to the sky, and let the tears fall.

"Aelin," I whispered. "Please, forgive what I have done to you. It is not me, but who is controlling me." I choked out a sob, muffling it so that the mortal wouldn't wake. "This is not who I am, Aelin. Please, please believe me, if you can hear me."

The tears continued falling down my face as I finished up, and ear splitting roars cut through the air. Wyvern's. I turned away, not wanting to look, and still I saw from the corner of my eye, a small, dark grey, lethal body fly past, and riding on it, was Aelin herself, and Rowan laid out on her lap.

 _Minutes later…_

 ** _Aelin Galathynius:_**

We finally arrived at the mountain getaway, and we circled around the mountain top slowly. Through the soft breeze, I let out a low wolf howl, and listened to it echo around the western side. I repeated it again as we came around the eastern side, and as Tantō, Rowan and I passed the northern face, an answering howl caterwauled through the surrounding mountains.

Turning Tantō to face the direction of the howl, and we glided in. From above and the outside, it looked like an endless expansion of mountains. But if you knew them inside out, and explored them for years, then you could find the inside, where countless upon countless hiding places, nooks and crannies, narrow holes and slits that many a man would dare to pass through, then you can see this place for what it truly is.

Following an invisible path that had been flown countless times, Tantō and I weaved around poking out rocks, sharp turns, avoided hidden traps and ducked under low hanging boulders, making it all the way through to the core of the mountain. Inside the core, there was a little valley. Overflowing with nature and beauty, acres of unspoilt forest and bushland lay. Rivers and streams threaded through the valley, connecting everything together, before joining up again at a low waterfall. Flowers of every kind had been scattered around the place, with trees both known and unknown flourished here, the sun getting through to the ground magically. There was no roof or cover to be seen, only what seemed to be an open sky. And how that is possible?

Because this was a place of enteral magic. Manon had flown me in here one of the first times I had emptied myself of my magic, and in under an hour, I had my full amount, plus even a bit more. So, basically the whole point of coming here, is to let Rowan regain his magic quicker, and happily, no side effects. I whistled out a small, happy and melodic tune, and closed my eyes to strain my ears for any movement. A small shift of material on leather alerted me, and I reopened my eyes.

As we flew up a river, a shadow broke off from the small underside of the waterfall and came up to meet us. _Manon and Abraxos._ I nodded my head, and Tantō flew to her father, growling something. Abraxos snorted back in return, and swung his head around to the left. Flapping over to the stop Abraxos guided us to, we both touched down with a slight thud. Dismounting, I dropped down and tried to haul Rowan down gently, but it just ended up with me on my back, and Rowan splayed out on my chest. The breath in my lungs was knocked out as his weight squashed me.

Manon just started to chuckle down at me, still mounted on Abraxos. Grunting, I tried to lift him off, but the dead weight of him wouldn't budge, which made Manon start to laugh louder.

"A little help here?" I growled, and Manon just shook her head and howled with laughter.

Snarling, I clicked my tongue and Tantō snapped her head forward, her mouth opening around Rowan. Her fangs came within mere inches of Rowan's back, but only closed around the clothes, and lifted him easily off me. Sucking in air gratefully, I got up and dusted myself off with as much dignity that I could find with Manon still in hysterics. I patted Tantō's neck, and she laid Rowan out on the ground beside me.

I could already feel my magic coming back to me, and I let out a sigh of relief. Then I heard a thud from behind me and a loud curse. I turned around, and looked at Manon, confused, before I doubled over with laughter. Manon was on the ground with an incredulous look on her face, and her mouth in an 'o' shape. Growling in mock anger, she let out a little chuckle before getting up and smiling. Recovering from my hysterical laughter, Manon and I started to talk about everything that had happened since we had last seen each other (which had been months).

I don't know how long we spoke for, just sitting around with our feet dangling in one of the nearby lakes, watching the occasional bird or deer walk past. Fish swam lazily through the water, and the wyvern's were splayed out behind us, Abraxos's wing draped protectively over Tantō. Both were sleeping peacefully, and as Manon and I drifted off into a comfortable silence, Rowan took a deep breath, and started to stir.

Both of us swivelled our heads around like owls, and I scrambled up onto my feet and jogged over to his side. Manon was slower to get up, but I was focused wholly on Rowan. Groaning, he got up on his elbows, and clenched his eyes shut before opening them to slits. Seemingly confused, Rowan squinted at Manon and I, and our surroundings.

"A – Aelin? Manon? Wha-?"

"Shhh, don't worry. Your fine here. We're at the Valley." I soothed him. Manon snorted across from me, and I looked at her confused.

"I need to tell you something. And _now_." She interrupted me as I opened my mouth, her golden eyes blazing.

Taking my hand, she pulled me up and hauled my stumbling form after her. We walked a few metres away, where Rowan could probably hear us if he really tried, but who cares. When Manon deemed it fine, she turned on me, speaking in hurried whispers.

"When you were passed out, Maeve continued beating the crap out of you, then even after you were taken out of the throne room, She had the guards continue beating you. Hell's gates, Aelin, majority of the wounds the Bitch Queen and her cronies inflicted on you were fatal!" To my astonishment, there was a line of tears in Manon's eyes. "She could have killed you, but yet she still kept you around to torture you more in the future."

Wiping the tears away, she took a breath and centred herself. "She kept Rowan and I there, watching, and even after you were dragged out like a dead carcass, She _kept_ us there, knowing that we would run straight to you. When we finally broke away, I had never seen Rowan run that fast, but then when we came into your room, I took the lead and went to your side. I only picked you up, before Rowan turned on me, sword at my neck." I blanched despite myself, and Manon shook her head, eyes wandering over to Rowan. " _Gods_ Aelin, he changed when he saw you. The Rowan that you and I thought we know was gone. His eyes were the thing that scared me the most.

"I – I," Letting out a shuddering breath, Manon stuttered. "I think that there is som – something up with Rowan."

"Like what? Maybe he was just slightly protective of me because I only just came back. I mean, come on, I _was_ away for months, and we had no way to speak or train or whatever." I shrugged, but even as I said it, my mouth had a fowl taste from the lie.

Manon rolled her eyes and sighed. "Aelin, I'm not going to bother telling you that we both know that isn't true, but still. _Trust me_. Something is up with Rowan, and we need to find out what."

"I do trust you Manon, and you know that. And I'm with you. We'll find out what is wrong with Rowan, and take everything from there."

Nodding, Manon turned and went back to Rowan. I shadowed her steps, deep in thought. _Why? Why would Rowan do that? He has never done that before, so what made him do that?_


End file.
